what is love?
by Digital Art
Summary: Rainbow and Soarin haven't really talk since the big fight and Dashi is wondering if there relationship should end. And get this: Twilight is going 2 try 2 be a doctor! LOL
1. the fight

Rainbow dash had been struggling since she became a Wonderbolt! She loved the attention her fans gave her . The mare has never been so happy from this attention before. And when things couldn't better Soarin asked her out! Rainbow went on lots of dates with Soarin and was really happy with him. But one day...

"That was fun Soarin! We should do this again another time!"

but for some reason Soarin didn't fell like talking right then.

he always feel like this when rainbow went home.

"r u ok?"

"no I always feel like this when you leave dashi"

rainbow blushed surprised. She didn't know that Soarin felt like this after dates w/ her!

" um... would u like to... um...come to my house?"

rainbow couldn't. she knew she had to go home right away after dates w/ Soarin.

" Soarin... I...I... I can't! I... I... I am s.. sorry.

Something right then snapped at Soarin. Something bad!

" you know what Rainbow! Fine! I really cared about you!"

" Soarin! I am so sorry! I am sorry! I am.."

" NO YOU ARE NOT RAINBOW DASH! YOU ARE NOT SORRY!"

rainbow had water in her eyes

Soarin lowered his tone.

" Rainbow Dash, I need to go."

and w/ that Soarin took off and all you could see was rainbow getting smaller and smaller.

** BLACKNESS**


	2. after everything

**Rainbow haven't been coming out of her room for a week!**

Rainbow Dash, on her cloud bed crying her brains out, right there realize that the only ponies that can help her is her friends! Rainbow wipes the tears that were on her cheek, and then dashes off to the library to have this drama meeting!

"he did WHAT!" said applejack who knew these things 4 she had a pony crush on spike.

"yeah." said Rainbow in a sad and weak voice

" he is a meanie pants! " said pinkie pie

"good news!" said twilight "I have a book on relationships 4 u Rainbow."

"thx twi " said the blue Pegasus as she got the book.

" if that doesn't help then u can come to me" said the purple princess as rainbow head to her house

**AT RAINBOWS HOUSE**

rainbow flipped threw the pages. she stopped at the page that said

_**WHEN A BOY YELLS AT YOU ON/AFTER A DATE**_

rainbow read that whole page. the more she read the wider her eyes became.

after she read the whole chapter the words that came out of her mouth was " I know what 2 do!"


	3. GO DOWN IN FLAMES!

**AT THE LIBRARY:**

"where is the book?" said twilight?

" where is the book that shows how to dump a guy!"

" um, twilight." said spike

"yes spike."

"u gave that book to Rainbow remember?"

" WHAT!"

"yeah when u gave her the book the label was facing upside down."

Twilight had a worry face on.

"oh no that means Rainbow is going to say the wrong words to Soarin!"

then Rainbow came threw the door.

"Twilight thx u so much! I finally understand what to do!"

"Rainbow."

" I am going to walk right up to Soarin and say what he needs to hear!"

" Rainbow."

" and I owe it all to one of my best friends Twilight!"

and w/ that Rainbow zoomed out of the library and flied to Soarin"s house

"oh no what am I going to do!"

"don't look at me" said spike

twilight flew as fast as she can to rainbow but rainbow was too fast. even when she is not even trying she flies fast!

Rainbow ran Soarin's door bell. When he opened the door, Rainbow started speaking:

"I cared about u."

"what" said Soarin confused?

"I loved u but u had to yell at me!"

"I thought u forgave me?"

" U didn't even said sorry PUNK! I thought u loved me as much as I loved u, But I guess I was WRONG."

" I did care about Rainbow! But u know what? WE R DONE!"

Soarin slammed the door right in front of the blue pony.

Rainbow felt those 3 last words like a kick in the gut, slap in the face, and like her heart had stopped.

She right then knew that twilight gave her the wrong book.

When twilight came Rainbow interrupt her

" well, I guess now my relationship w/ Soarin went down in flames." she said in a very sad and weak voice

then like lighting, rainbow flew away.


	4. forgive & forget!

**Sorry I haven't been making stories but here is chapter 4! Here is were the drama begins! ; )**

* * *

"Rainbow!" yelled Twilight from the distance. Rainbow though was fling pretty fast, she had tears running down her cheeks. She didn't answer twi, but flew 2 her bedroom and shut the door right in front of the princess.

" Rainbow!?"

" go away twi!"

"I am so sorry!"

Rainbow peeked her head out of her house. twilight could tell that Rainbow wiped the tears.

"it isn't your fault twilight."

" yes it is! I gave u the wrong book! I promise I will fix this."

" good luck on bringing me up in the topic "

Rainbow shut the door behind her. Twilight thought what to do. then she hung her head in shame. she knew what to do.

there was a knock at Soarin's house. he opened the door.

" Princess twilight! what a surprise seeing u here!"

" I need to talk 2 u"

**A FEW MINUTES LATER:**

Rainbow opened the door and blushed. It was Soarin!

" I am so sorry."

" 4 what?"

Soarin walked threw the door and he and Rainbow sat on the couch.

" twilight told me everything!"

Rainbow blushed in surprise! was twilight really going fix this relationship?

" Rainbow I was just very tired. I would understand if u..."

" no Soarin I forgive u"

" then r.. we.. um.. together?"

" r u kidding? yes!" said Rainbow who her wings were flapping but quickly stopped.

Soarin blushed and moved closer 2 Dashi's head. She blushed but closed her eyes and opened her mouth just the right space 4 Soarin's lips 2 connect hers

the 2 Pegasus leaned closed to each other and locked lips!

"awwww" said twilight but in her head 4 she was watching outside!

**:3**

_**the end**_

* * *

**thx everyone who read my book! I hope u like it!**


End file.
